Fresh Revenge
by Desert Thief
Summary: After his plan to ruin the Jellicle ball fails, Macavity seeks revenge on the cats that he thinks are responsible for his plot’s failure, starting with a much loved member of the Jellicle tribe.
1. The Morning After

_**Fresh Revenge  
25-06-05**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

**Summary: **After his plan to ruin the Jellicle ball fails, Macavity seeks revenge on the cats that he thinks are solely responsible for his plot's failure, starting with a much loved member of the Jellicle tribe.

**Time Frame: **The morning following the Jellicle Ball, based on the DVD.

**Warnings: **Includes violence, fighting and stuff like that, but suitable for a PG rating (My opinion).

**Note:** The relationships between the characters are those that I think suit them best, so please no flames about who's related to who.

**Special Thanks: **Go out to Mystical21, who got me addicted to cats! I thank you!

* * *

Macavity sat alone in the darkness of his hidden lair deep below London's surface. After the night's events it was no surprise that the Napoleon of crime wasn't celebrating like he'd planned too. The hidden paw flexed his claws, as he looked back on what had gone wrong and snarled.

The first thing that caused complications was Demeter, who sensed him every time Macavity tried to get close to Old Deuteronomy. Then there was his idiot brother, Munkustrap, who'd dared battle him. Macavity had secretly not wanted to hurt his brother, but with the whole Jellicle gang watching he'd had to put on a show. He still might have gotten away with it if that tuxedo cat, Mistoffelees, hadn't used his magic to return Old Deuteronomy to them.

Macavity began to pace his hideout, thinking of revenge. He had a choice of three cats, all loved by the Jellicle tribe, all important to the Jellicle tribe and if anyone of them were to be on the receiving end of his wrath the Jellicle tribe would feel it deeply.

After thinking well into the day Macavity stopped his pacing and let a grin spread on his face. His new plan was all thought out and ready to be executed, and if all went according to his plan, it wouldn't be the only thing to be executed.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Must you – _hiss_ – do this – _ouch_ – right now?" Munkustrap pleaded while Demeter cleaned his wounds. The tom had put on a brave face after his brother, Macavity, had attacked him, but now while the other Jellicle cats slept he was alone with Demeter, he wasn't afraid to whine at all.

The queen looked up from licking his wounds. "If I don't do this now these scratches will become infected, and I don't want that to happen any more than you do."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes but let her finish her work, as much as it pained him. Still, being close to Demeter was enough of an incentive to keep him still. He really loved her, deeply and with feeling, and wasn't going to let her go, ever, without a fight.

"There," the queen said, finishing the last – and rather nasty – slash to Munkustrap's side. "That's all of them, now can you get some sleep?"

Munkustrap began to think that sleep was a great idea, and snuggled closer to Demeter. She felt so warm against his fur, and he knew falling asleep wasn't going to be a problem.

Demeter suddenly jumped to her paws and began hissing as a loud bang came from outside their wooden crate. Munkustrap drew his claws is preparation, but relaxed when the black and white head of Alonzo peered into the box.

"Why Alonzo, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Demeter asked, stretching before lying back down.

The tom smiled at her statement. "Yea, I should, but Old Deuteronomy wants to talk to you Munkustrap."

"What about?" Munkustrap said with a yawn. He knew now he'd never get any sleep until dusk at this rate.

The 3rd in command shrugged. "Beats me. All I know was he woke me up and asked me to find you, so if you don't have any errands for me I think I'll go back to sleep."

With that his head disappeared and his paw-steps grew fainter as he headed for somewhere warm to sleep, as Munkustrap wished he could.

Giving another large yawn and a long stretch Munkustrap rubbed his head against Demeter's before walking outside.

The light almost blinded him. Blinking furiously as his eyes adjusted to the light Munkustrap came to the conclusion it was around midday, and it was only then that he realized Alonzo had failed to mention where he was to meet Old Deuteronomy.

"Why me?" He whispered to himself as he sluggishly made his way around the junkyard to the tyre where he guessed Old Deuteronomy would be. He wasn't really looking where he went, for suddenly his paw stepped on a black tail.

"Munkustrap!" Mistoffelees cried out in shock. It seemed the magical cat had been taking advantage of the bright sun and had been basking in its rays.

"Sorry Misto," Munkustrap apologised, quickly removing his paw from the young cat's tail. "I'm not fully awake yet."

"I can see that. What are you doing up this early anyway?" the magical tom asked, rubbing the end of his tail. "It's not right to wake up before late afternoon after dancing all night."

"I know, but Old Deuteronomy wants to see me, and before you ask I don't know why." Munkustrap added the last part with a smile seeing the black and white tom begin to open his mouth.

"Well you didn't need to wake me to do that." Mistoffelees said, stretching and flexing his claws. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

"Go back to sleep?" Munkustrap said, yawning. "Or find Tugger and see what he's doing."

"Thanks." The tuxedo tom said with a hint of sarcasm, before disappearing with a flash of blue.

"I hate it when he does that." Munkustrap muttered as he once again started walking towards the tyre, being more careful this time to look out for sleeping cats.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Ah so you got my message." Old Deuteronomy said cheerfully from his warm spot atop the tyre.

Munkustrap groaned in response and jumped up beside him. "You wanted to see me?"

The wise old leader nodded. "Yes, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have some information I think you should hear."

He gestured behind him to two stripped cat burglars, who seemed to not have a care in the world as they spoke.

"Very important information, from the 'eadquarters of Macavity himself!" Mungojerrie said. Munkustrap hissed at the mention of his brother's name, but one look from Old Deuteronomy silenced him.

"Macavity, as you may already 'ave guessed, isn't too happy about last night's events," Rumpleteazer said from beside her mate, fidgeting with Mungojerrie's tail. "But what you don't know is that he's already planning payback."

Munkustrap looked from her to Old Deuteronomy and back again. "Payback? On who?"

The mischievous mates didn't meet eye contact with him. A sinking feeling developed in his stomach. "Oh no he would never-"

"No, that's not it." Old Deuteronomy said, somehow reading Munkustrap's expression. "They don't know who, but we," he shot a glance at the two near identical tigers, who were more interested in a passing bird then the conversation. "I mean I believe he will take his anger out on you my son."

The sinking feeling had deepened into a sensation of dread at his father's words. After a few moments Munkustrap found his voice again. "Macavity wouldn't dare show his face around the junkyard, not after what happened last night, would he?"

"I don't know, but only a few cats should know of this." Old Deuteronomy said wisely. "The last thing we need right now is a panic. If you can find them, inform Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees. We may need their help if Macavity does decide to show his face."

"They won't appreciate being awakened, especially Mistoffelees." Grumbled Munkustrap. Seeing the look his father, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie were giving him he explained. "I stepped on his tail and woke him."

A smile came to Old Deuteronomy's lips, and the two thieves giggled to themselves.

* * *

**From memory each chapter is a little over 1000 words. This is my first CATS story so if I've made any mistakes point them out please so I don't make them again. No OC's in this story, so don't worry. Just a simple revenge fic with more then 5 chapters but less then 12. I'll update hopefully every Saturday or Sunday. **

**Desert Thief - **Who's steppin' out of the world of Middle Earth and into the Junkyard!


	2. The First Attack

_**Fresh Revenge**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

Mistoffelees was bored. Thanks to Munkustrap he now was wide-awake and had a sore tail. He stretched for about the hundredth time before deciding he needed a walk to wake his muscles up, and he knew the perfect cat to take along. 

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Tugger." Mistoffelees whispered into the sleeping tom's ear. He was actually surprised that Rum Tum Tugger was alone considering his dance moves at the Jellicle ball, but maybe – and Mistoffelees laughed to himself – the Tugger's elaborate dance moves had tired him out.

Seeing he was getting no response from the cat, Mistoffelees tried again. "Tugger? Rum Tum? Rum Tum Tugger?"

The curious cat rolled over, but that was all the response he got. The tuxedo was getting annoyed and impatent.

"Tugger wake up!" Mistoffelees shook his shoulder. Much to his surprise – and shock – Rum Tum Tugger grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Bombalurina that's nice." The tom muttered, making Mistoffelees pull a face of disgust.

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees practically yelled.

"That's my name sweetheart." The tom replied in a very disturbing voice, still asleep.

Leaving the young magical cat with no choice, Mistoffelees used his free hand to slap Tugger across his face. This time it actually worked, with the tom shooting up and, seeing it was Mistoffelees he held and not Bombalurina, let go of his hand and leaped back.

"Misto?" Rum Tum Tugger asked, a look of embarrassment plastered across his face. "Oh great Rumpus cat you gave me such a fright."

Mistoffelees decided it would be best if he didn't mention what had just occurred and drew the conversation away from Tugger's mistake of identity, for he was sure his own white cheeks were painted red. "I came here to ask if you wanted to go far a quick walk with me?"

"What time is it?" Tugger moved back towards where he'd been sleeping.

"Around midday." The tuxedo said quickly and brightly.

"Then no, I'm going back to sleep." The tom lay back down. "I was having a good dream."

"Yea, I know first hand." Mistoffelees muttered to himself as he left Tugger's den to walk alone.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Where is that damn cat." Munkustrap said after walking twice around the area in the junkyard where Alonzo usually took his naps. So far there'd been no sign of the black and white tom, and Munkustrap was getting a little impatient and a little frustrated, although he hadn't revealed it yet.

Starting on his circle again, Munkustrap stopped outside Rum Tum Tugger's den. Well it was really just a cavern in the towering heaps of junk, but that didn't bother Tugger. Munkustrap often wondered how all three of Old Deuteronomy's sons turned out so differently.

Figuring he'd save himself some time and inform his brother now he walked towards the den. The sooner he found all three cats, the sooner he could return to Demeter and a nice warm sleep.

He was almost bowled over as a black and white tom ran into him, literately.

"Everlasting cat! Are you out to get me today or something?" Mistoffelees yelled from his new position on the ground.

"Sorry Misto." Munkustrap apologised, but couldn't help a smile creeping onto his face at the young tom's misfortune so far this day. "Is Tugger awake?"

Mistoffelees' facial expression changed from one of anger to one of embarrassment, and Munkustrap was about to ask why before Mistoffelees vanished again in blue flash.

"Oh damn it I forgot to tell him about Macavity!" Munkustrap cursed to himself. Now not only did he still have to find Alonzo, but find Mistoffelees – who was in a bad mood – and get him to talk to him.

The silver and black tabby walked slowly into Rum Tum Tugger's den, shouting out as he went. "Tugger? Tugger you up? Hey Tugger?"

"Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" Rum Tum Tugger groaned. He didn't look impressed by his brother's entrance, and seemed to be lacking his usual 'charm.'

"What was Mistoffelees doing in here anyway?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness in the lair.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Rum Tum Tugger shot back in a voice that warned Munkustrap not to ask.

"Looking for you." Munkustrap said. "Old Deuteronomy has some news he believes you should know." Seeing his brother gesture 'get on with it', Munkustrap continued. "It seems Macavity isn't too happy about the Jellicle ball."

"Tell me something I don't know." The cat grumbled.

Munkustrap shot him a look usually reserved for naughty kittens, but said nothing of it. "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer say that the 'hidden paw' is planning his revenge soon, and our father seems to think he'll be after me."

"What!" Cried his brother, suddenly looking awake and furious. "If he even so much as shows his twisted face around this junkyard I swear to the everlasting cat I'll-"

"Tugger please, enough." Munkustrap cut him off before he said something he'd regret. "Only a few cats know. Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and our father already know, but I still need to find Alonzo and Mistoffelees."

"I'll find Misto, I need to talk to him about an …incident." Tugger actually stretched without using his hips and began to walk towards the exit. "You can find Alonzo."

"Wait where is Alonzo?" Munkustrap yelled, but Rum Tum Tugger had already run off looking for Mistoffelees. "I wonder what happened before I arrived?" The cat said to himself as he once again began looking for the seemly invisible tabby known as Alonzo.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Some day I'm stuck with today." Mistoffelees said to himself, kicking a tin can across one of the winding paths that lead through the piles of junk. It wasn't his fault he was in a bad mood, it's just that when you're woken up rudely, had your tail trodden on, been mistakes for Bombalurina by Tugger and run straight into Munkustrap you tend to get a little annoyed.

Still, the Jellicle ball had been great, one Mistoffelees would not forget in a hurry. When Rum Tum Tugger had put him in the spotlight to bring back Old Deuteronomy Mistoffelees had wanted to kill the tom, but once he'd gotten out there everything fell into place.

He smiled for the first time that day thinking about how mad Macavity must be, after all he, the little shy tuxedo had foiled the Napoleon of crime's grand plan, and Mistoffelees felt proud of what he'd done.

He was a fair way from the main clearing where the rest of the Jellicle tribe were still resting – apart from Munkustrap and maybe Tugger – and they were probably not going to wake until the late afternoon, giving him plenty of time alone.

The sound of a paw against metal made the young magician spin around, just in time to see Macavity leap down onto his chest, pinning him to the hard ground.

* * *

**OMG seven reviews for one chapter? I should write CATS stories more often. Anyway, review responses:**

**Mystitat: _How many people spell Mistoffelees wrong? Anyway, you don't have to worry, there are no OC's in this story, so you can breath a sigh of relief._**

**Nabooru: _I thought everyone thought Munkustrap and Macavity were brothers? Yes you can be elated, and I've tried to not make Demeter a bitch or too angsty. As for Macavity not going after Mistoffelees, you may have spoken too soon, but don't worry: Macavity has his eye on at least two cats in the junkyard..._**

**I'd like to also thank _Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT, Luneris, lookattheauthorprofile_ (nice name by the way), _Mystica21 and Krissy4. _I hope you'll all review again, and anyone else reading this who hasn't reviewed please do!**

**Desert Thief (_Ok so it's not a CATS name but I still like it!)_**


	3. From Bad to Worse

_**Fresh Revenge  
10-7-05**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

"And where do you think you're going on this fine day?" The ginger cat teased from his position on Mistoffelees' chest. Macavity had the most evil smile running across his lips, and Mistoffelees had a pretty good idea why. 

"I'll give you one chance to get your filthy paws off me or I swear on the everlasting cat I'll-" Mistoffelees began while trying to throw the crime lord off him, but all that did was make Macavity grip his shoulders and sink his long – and sharp – claws deep into his flesh.

Mistoffelees didn't cry out or yell, just pictured the main clearing of the junkyard and flicked his wrist. There was a flash of blue light, and Mistoffelees found that Macavity was no longer atop of him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looked around for someone – even if it was Munkustrap – to help.

It was then he realized he wasn't in the main yard, rather just a few feet away from where he had been pinned Sure enough, Macavity was directly in front of the young tom.

"Why little Mistoffelees," Macavity started making his way over to the tuxedo, his claws hanging loosely by his side and still wet with magical cat's blood. "You really think I wouldn't of anticipated that you would try and teleport to safety?"

"What did you do!" Mistoffelees yelled, but even he could hear the fear coming through in his own voice.

"I used my magic to stop yours." There were now only a few feet separating the two cats. Macavity stopped and prepared to jump. "And now I'm going to use my claws to rip you apart."

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Alonzo? Alonzo where are you?" Munkustrap yelled at the top of his voice. So far he'd found – and woken – Cassandra, Victoria, Asparagus and Jennyanydots, but no Alonzo. Jennyanydots had suggested he search near some old cars a bit to the east, so that was what he was doing.

"Alonzo! Oh for crying out loud where is that cat?" Munkustrap peered inside each old – and rusty – car as he passed, but Alonzo wasn't in any of them. He slammed down the boot of one decaying red ford and sat himself on top.

He almost leaped into the air when suddenly a pounding came from within the trunk, followed by a voice. "Hey, hey! There's a cat in here who's suffocating through lack of air, so can whoever is sitting on the trunk get off!"

Munkustrap smiled at his luck. Alonzo had most likely been sleeping in there, and the tabby slamming the boot down must have woken him.

"Hello up there? I'm dying in here in case you didn't know."

"Alright already." Munkustrap slid down off the trunk lid and it immediately popped up, and out came a rather scruffy – and angry – black and white tom.

"Thanks for that Munk." Alonzo said, running his paws along his coat in a desperate attempt to make it lay flat.

"Could have been worse." Munkustrap muttered quietly.

"How?"

"You could have been Mistoffelees." Alonzo tilted his head, not getting it. Munkustrap quickly saw this and said. "Tell you later. I've been looking everywhere for you, I need to tell you something."

"Well you've certainly got my attention now." Grumbled the tom, who slammed the boot back down and leaped on top to catch the sun's rays.

"Macavity isn't happy about last night, and wants revenge." Munkustrap climbed on the car's roof, and lay over the warm red metal.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You know Rum Tum Tugger said the same thing." Munkustrap was beginning to relax, mainly due to the comforting warmness of the sun and the car. "What you don't know is that he's out to get me, or so Old Deuteronomy seems to think."

Alonzo's brow tightened in thought as he processed the information. Like most cats, he wasn't very bright after sleeping. When it seemed to click the protector-in-training jumped to his paws.

"He wouldn't dare. Not with the whole Jellicle tribe behind you Munk. And I've got your back one hundred percent."

"That makes me feel so much better." Grumbled Munkustrap, who decided a quick nap was in order.

The last thing he heard was Alonzo muttering on about how there was "… no way Macavity could get to him, not with the mighty Alonzo keeping watch!"

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Macavity pounced, but Mistoffelees was a small – and fast – cat, and managed to avoid the exiled tom landing on him. He did receive a slash to his back however, and from the pain it wasn't just a minor cut either. He hissed from it.

"Give up now and I'll kill you quickly." Macavity growled, flicking the blood from his right paw. Mistoffelees used his magic to block out most of the pain, but he didn't know how much longer he could fight. He knew that if the battle came down to just fighting skills, he'd lose.

Summoning all the strength he could muster, Mistoffelees called upon his magic and threw a bolt of blue lightening at Macavity.

The tom saw it and dodged. The lightening completely incinerated the stack of newspapers that had stood behind Macavity.

"You missed kitten." Macavity said, but didn't advance.

"Such a pity too." The tuxedo hissed through his clenched teeth. His fireworks display meant the pain was back, and with a vengeance. He was panting now, and very much doubted that he could conjure up many more bolts.

Macavity must have seen his hesitation and flung himself at Mistoffelees. The two toms rolled around in the junk for what seemed like eternity until Mistoffelees managed to get his paws free and fire a streak of blue at Macavity.

The ginger cat flew off him and landed hard, but was still alive and well, apart from a few minor scratches that Mistoffelees had managed to inflict. The same couldn't be said for himself. His back was on fire, and he could see horrible wounds across his hands from his desperate action to protect himself. Many other smaller cuts decorated his black arms and legs, and he could even feel a few on his white face.

A foul flavour entered his mouth. It tasted like copper, and the magical cat knew what it was. He spat out as much of the blood as he could, and then shakily stood up.

What awaited him was by far the worst yet. Macavity was standing tall and had a lust for blood in his eyes as he held a rather jagged piece of metal like a knife in his right paw.

* * *

**Macavity's cheating, but who cares? I didn't update yesterday cause I was in Melbourne on a mini-holiday so I wasn't near enough to a computer to update. I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to tell you so on to review responses:**

**Arakasema: _I liked writing the bit with Tugger and Misto, and hope to get another review from you on this chapter._**

**Mystica21: _Sorry I gave you my cough, although I didn't think you could catch it off me... and don't you try to tell me about typos thank you very much!_**

**Mystitat: _Deuteronomy is hard, I kept spelling it Deteromy :) _**

**Nabooru: _I just thought that since Macavity is a magical cat that he'd be able to find other magical cats without any trouble. I think I said in the first chapter that Macavity knew about Mistoffelees, but I'll keep that point in mind for further stories. Thanks!_**

**Thanks also go out to _Microphone (_**_I love Teazer and Jerrie as a **couple**) _**and _Zazzie_ for reviewing. However, at least 40 other people read the last chapter and didn't review. Yes I know who you are, so just review please. Say anything. It can be three words or three hundred I don't care. So come on cats lover, R&R!**

**Desert Thief (Back next Saturday with the next chapter)**


	4. A lost son?

_**Fresh Revenge  
17-7-05**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

"Misto!" Rum Tum Tugger yelled from atop a large box. "Misto! I need to talk to you!" So far the only thing black and white that the popular tom had found was Victoria and Cassandra. (Ok so Cassandra isn't exactly black but close enough.) It had taken the tom a lot of hard work to brush the queens off, and he'd had to check to make sure they weren't following him.

"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger shouted again, but he knew that when his best friend didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be. Giving the surrounding piles of junk one last glance over, Rum Tum Tugger headed in the other direction, hoping that the magical tom may be there, although he doubted it.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"You should of surrendered when I gave you the chance kitten." Macavity said while playing with the piece of scrap metal. "Now I'm gonna kill you nice and slow."

Mistoffelees didn't say anything, mainly because he was too busy trying to remain standing. He could feel his body didn't have the strength left to conjure up a creative answer, let alone teleport or shoot lightening.

Macavity lunged at him without warning, and the force of the impact sent the magical cat backwards, with Macavity's heavy form once again pinning him to the ground. The ginger demon ripped off Mistoffelees' collar, which was black and had the name 'Houdini' on it along with some of the magical tom's own blood, and stood up.

"This will touch a cord in the Jellicle tribe, don't you think so, magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Macavity taunted. "Now all I've got to do is finish you off."

Mistoffelees cried out as Macavity used the metal to slice across his chest. The wound wasn't deep, otherwise he would be dead, but he could hardly breath through the pain that seemed to engulf him.

Macavity stood up and looked down at him, then threw the metal knife across the yard. Mistoffelees struggled to hear what he said before he headed towards the main yard, but caught enough. "…never! Was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

Munkustrap was woken by a thud made from something landing on the car's roof. Blinking to let his eyes adjust once again to the light, the tabby saw the familiar face Skimbleshanks leaning over him, but the accent gave away who it was first.

"Sorry to wake you chap but Old Deuteronomy wants to see you, not to mention Demeter." He said with a grin. Alonzo was standing next to the car, rocking backwards and forwards in boredom.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Munkustrap muttered. "Can't have Deuteronomy waiting."

"Oh but I think you can." Said a voice that brought a shiver down the tabby's spine. All three cats immediately knew who had said those words: Macavity

"What a coincidence to run into you little brother." Macavity sneered from atop a large pile of cars. "You look unhappy to see me, may I ask why?"

Munkustrap flexed his claws and slid off the car, landing next to Alonzo. "You know why, and you're outnumbered and out-clawed. You have no chance for revenge Macavity."

The ginger tom placed a paw to his chest as if the words had hurt him. "Why brother, I didn't hunt you down to take my anger out on you, yet."

"Then what do you want Macavity?" Munkustrap yelled, refusing to call that evil creature his brother. He grabbed Alonzo's tail to remind the young tom not to do anything stupid.

"Just wanted to give you something." The hidden paw said in an innocent voice. He threw something down to Munkustrap, who just managed to clasp his paws around it. Whatever the object was, an old piece of cloth was tied around it.

"A gift, from a friend." Macavity said, and then vanished.

"Careful Munk," Skimbleshanks warned. "It could be rigged somehow."

"Yea, it could blow up right in your face!" Alonzo said with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm.

Munkustrap knew his brother well, and understood how he got his revenge. No, Macavity wouldn't give him something that was rigged: it just wasn't his style.

Carefully and slowly, Munkustrap used his claws to slit the knot that held the cloth together. Pulling it off, Alonzo gasped and Skimbleshanks cursed.

A black collar, covered in blood, rested in Munkustrap's paw, but that wasn't the real cause for alarm. It was the name on the collar, Houdini, and everyone knew that Houdini was Mistoffelees' family name.

For a few moments none of the three cats moved. Munkustrap snapped out of it first and immediately started running back towards the main yard, closely followed by the railway cat and Alonzo. Munkustrap reached the yard first and spotted his father sitting on the tyre with Demeter and Victoria. He ignored Demeter's call of surprise and bounded up to Old Deuteronomy.

Out of breath, he presented the collar to the Jellicle leader, who took it as his face darkened.

"Oh no, please no!" Victoria cried from beside Old Deuteronomy, her paws over her mouth. She and Mistoffelees were like family, even if they had no blood in common.

"Macavity…gave it to me….car yard….just then." Munkustrap panted, leaning on the tyre for support. Demeter began to rub his shoulders as Alonzo and Skimbleshanks came sprinting into the yard, not being able to keep up with the silver tabby.

The other cats present didn't understand what was happening judging from their expressions and the muttering. Old Deuteronomy raised his hands for silence before standing up.

"Macavity was here, and he came here seeking revenge." The leader said in a voice that was loud but calm. "I fear he may have already extracted that revenge upon the Jellicle tribe."

Munkustrap felt Demeter's paws leave his shoulders, and as he turned he saw she was now comforting Victoria, who was sobbing quietly, having guessed what had happened.

The cats were looking around to see who was missing, and by the tears appearing in Jemima's eyes and the expression of Mungojerrie some had already worked it out.

Old Deuteronomy drew the attention back to him. He took a deep breath and said the words no one wanted to hear. "Mistoffelees is missing."

It suddenly clicked in Munkustrap's mind why Macavity had targeted the young tuxedo rather them himself. Mistoffelees was neither an adult nor a kitten, so both groups loved him. Being the adopted son of Old Deuteronomy, anything done to him would hurt Munkustrap along with his father, and he was the only other cat they knew of that had magical powers apart from Macavity.

"What are we going to do about it?" Alonzo cried out in anger, breaking the deathly silence. "We can't just let him get away with this!"

A few shouts from the other toms showed that he was not alone in that stance. Munkustrap, who could now breath without panting once again, objected.

"We first need to find Mistoffelees and see if anyone else is missing. We don't even know if he was attacked." He chose the words 'was attacked' over 'is dead' to try and calm the cats down. The last thing he needed right now was a group of vigilantes.

"Munk," Demeter said out of the blue in a quiet voice. "Tugger isn't here either."

'Oh please Everlasting cat not him too' Munkustrap prayed before trying to think of a plan to calm everyone down and find out what had happened to the two best friends.

* * *

**Ok ok I know I said I'd update yesterday but something came up. That something was 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.' I just had to finish it yesterday, and I did! Loved it and no, I'm not telling you who the half-blood prince is or who dies, so read it for yourselves. (I also saw 'Fantastic Four,' which I also loved!)**

**AmineLady Noriko - _Thank you so, so, SO much for your review. It's nice to know that some people like my writings. Rumpleteazer is so cute! I love her too! But Mistoffelees is still my fave cat! Thank you again!_**

**Mystica21 - _Whoops! Must have been a typo. I fixed it then. Thanks for pointing that out Mystica, I'm so angry that you couldn't come with us to see 'Fantastic Four,' but if they make a sequal we soo have to go. (The Fantastic 4 2 get it, 42?)_**

**Mystitat - _Thanks so much for that. I've noticed my main problem is over-using the same words and phrases over and over again. I'm working on it, don't worry!_**

**Tiger Lily21 - _I'll warn you now that I'm not much of a romance writer, but having said that there will be some romance in the later chapters, so don't worry. From bad to worse, I think that's an understatement. I won't tell you if anyone dies, maybe next chapter..._**

**Thanks also go to Jgal (**_You soo have to update 'Prince of Egypt.' Please please please!_**and Nabooru (**_Lighten up a bit. __Constructive criticism is welcome but not a full out bashing please. I'm only writing for some fun, Jese..., though I took note on some of your points._**) who reviewed this chapter. New reviewers are wanted and welcome any time, so R&R!**

**Desert Thief - **_Having to sign off to do religion homework (growl...)_


	5. Hanging by a Thread

_**Fresh Revenge**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

Mistoffelees was on the verge of crying through the pain. He'd managed to crawl about three feet before his limbs gave in. The pain would sometimes dull, but as soon as he drew another breath it surged throughout his chest. All Mistoffelees wanted was for the pain to stop, but in order for that to happen he'd have to restrain from breathing. It would be so easy too, all he'd have to do was close his eyes and- 

NO! He shouted in his head. He wouldn't give up, not yet. If he were to die it would not be through his own will. He calmed his racing heart and ragged gasps for air as he awaited death to take him.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"Misto! Oh please come out!" Rum Tum Tugger yelled as loud as he could. He was getting really annoyed with the little tuxedo, and was seriously thinking of returning to the main yard and telling his brother to go find the cat himself.

"Mistoffelees! Listen if you're there I really need to-" The tom suddenly cried out as something sharp embedded itself into his back paw. Cursing, Rum Tum Tugger inspected his injured paw. Lucky for him, it was no more then a scratch.

He grabbed the piece of metal that had caused him the pain and was about to throw it but stopped. The whole surface of the knife-shaped metal fragment was covered in blood. His wound hadn't bled that much.

Looking around, the Tugger saw the distinct marks caused by a fight, along with blood patches scattered around the path. He felt his heart race quicken as he crept forward. Rounding a bend he saw something that made his heart stop completely.

Lying in the middle of the trail was a cat. A small tom whose tuxedo coat was stained an all to familiar red.

"Mistoffelees!" He raced next to his friend, but paled upon reaching him. The young tom was barely breathing, and the horrible gash that ran across his chest still bled. Rolling him over, Rum Tum Tugger noticed a rather deep set of claw marks on Mistoffelees' back as well. To make matters worse the little magical cat's paws were covered in slashes, which looked like defensive wounds.

The tom pulled the tuxedo into his lap and wiped some of the blood from his pale face. There was no response, not even a twitch that indicated Mistoffelees had felt him. Rum Tum Tugger gently shook his best friend's shoulder, but there was still no reaction.

"Misto, please Misto wake up. Please Misto come on!" He pleaded. A faint groan and a flicker of Mistoffelees' eyelids rewarded his efforts, but they did not open. He tapped the tom on his unscathed cheek. "Misto, come on open your eyes. Please Misto, please."

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing a set of hazel eyes, clouded with pain.

"Tugger?" Mistoffelees managed to whisper. "What…I don't…"

Rum Tum Tugger placed his hand softly over the tom's mouth. "Don't try to speak. Just stay with me buddy. It'll be ok, just you see."

The tuxedo managed a weak nod before the curious cat picked up the injured magician and tried to carry him without further aggravation his injuries. It wasn't a burden for the tom to carry the tuxedo, even with his injured foot. Mistoffelees had always been small, and even now when he was a young adult he wasn't likely to get any bigger.

Rum Tum Tugger suddenly noticed that Mistoffelees' face was wet to the touch, and the young tom seemed too weak to even keep his eyes open. He knew this was not good, and started running as fast as he dared. It was times like this he wished he had Mistoffelees' magic, then he could just teleport them to the main yard and Jennyanydots.

Approaching the yard he almost ran into Munkustrap.

"Tugger everyone is looking for you where have…" The silver tabby trailed off as his eyes saw what was in his brother's arms. "Get to the car quickly."

Rum Tum Tugger was all too happy to apply.

Munkustrap ran ahead and bashed the car door till it opened. Jennyanydots, the Jellicle tribe's resident healer, poked her head out. "Munk please just knock gently next time I …"

She too trailed off seeing the state Mistoffelees was in. Quicker then the Tugger had every thought possible she'd taken the young tom from his arms and disappeared into the car. The two brothers left standing outside tried to follow but Jellylorum and Tantomile blocked their path.

"Wait until Jenny has done what she can." Tantomile said vaguely, and Rum Tum Tugger was surprised her twin wasn't at her side.

"It'd be too crowded with six cats in there when we're trying to work, but if anything happens you'll be the first to know." Jellylorum quickly added before the two queens joined Jennyanydots inside.

"Tugger!" Screamed Bombalurina, who practically rammed into the tom. She started to hug him, but pulled away noticing all the blood that covered his black torso. "Everlasting cat you're bleeding!"

"The bloods not mine." He said with an unusual gloom present in his voice. "It's Misto's."

Bombalurina's face darkened at the news. Most of the other Jellicle cats had assembled in the yard after hearing the queen's screams. Rum Tum Tugger noticed a few of them – queens – breath sighs of relief that he was ok.

"What's going on here?" Shouted Skimbleshanks from the back.

"Where's Mistoffelees?" Cried out Alonzo from atop the tyre.

"Why's Tugger covered in blood?" Asked a frightened Etcetera.

"Please everyone calm down!" Munkustrap yelled in a voice that seemed to shake the ground. Every cat became silent in an instant. Looking pleased with his accomplishment, the leader-to-be continued. "Now, I don't know all the details but I believe my brother here know more then any of us. Tugger, if you'd please."

Munkustrap pushed him forward. The tom made a mental note to pay his brother back for this later. "Well…er…what did you want to know?"

The entire junkyard exploded as every cat shouted out his or her question. Rum Tum Tugger, realizing his mistake, raised his hands into the air for silence. Although not as fast as Munkustrap's shouting, it worked eventually.

"That worked well. Let's try another way." Rum Tum Tugger said to himself. He pointed at Alonzo, hoping he'd have a decent question. "Alonzo, you got a question?"

"Yea," the black and white tom said loudly. "What in the name of the Everlasting cat is going on?"

Rum Tum Tugger took a deep breath and tried to sound serious. "Macavity, obviously angry from his defeat at the Jellicle ball, wanted revenge. He crept into the junkyard and attacked Mistoffelees. Misto's hurt bad, and I don't know where Macavity is now."

He could hear murmurs from the cats, but nothing worth repeating. Suddenly someone whispered in his ear. "I'm going to have a look around. Can you keep the kittens – and some of the adults – calm?"

"Oh course Munk." He whispered back. "All I need to do is swing my hips a little and-"

"This is no time for jokes Tugger!" Munkustrap hissed. "You found Mistoffelees in the southern part of the junkyard, yes?"

Rum Tum Tugger nodded. He turned but Munkustrap was already heading down the southern path.

"Why are you covered in blood Tugger?" Electra suddenly called out. Sighing, the Tugger twisted around to face her, wanting nothing more then to know whether his best friend was going to live or die.

* * *

**Sorry another late update. Is it just me or has Fanfiction been a little slow lately. It's really beginning to get on my nerves, is it happening to any of you guys too? **

**AnimeLady Noriko: _Oh, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY. (So what if it's late) Correction - I haven't killed Mistoffelees yet... (Evil Grin)_ **

**Jgal: _Misto is the best cat ever! I can't wait for the next Prince of Egypt chapter; you've got to put it up soon!_ **

**Just a Girl in a Crystal: _I've got to learn grammar. (Hits head on desk shouting should HAVE, not should OF!) I've already finished the story so going back and putting in a plot twist is kind of hard. _**

**Mystitat: _I know, but this story is kind of an experiment so I could get used to writing Cats, and I love Misto torture! Don't worry though, there is a sequel to this one and it's totally different. (And I hope unique.)_ **

**Thanks also go to _Mela0501 _(School can be such a pain...) and _Tiger Lily21_ (I can't believe _he_ died in _HP & the HBP. _I couldn't believe it!) who reviewed. New reviews are always welcome, but I'd prefer constructive criticism then flames please! **

**Well that's about it for another week. so R&R and watch this space next weekend for another chapter.**

_Desert Thief_


	6. Second Sighting

_**Fresh Revenge  
30-7-05**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

**Special Thanks: **Go out to Mystical21, who got me addicted to cats! I thank you!

* * *

Mistoffelees came back in the conscious world and was hit with a barrier of pain. Every movement, whether it be breathing or trying to open his eyes took a huge effort, and was accompanied by pain. He could hear voices, but they sounded far away and blurred. He let himself fall back into the darkness.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"How is he?" Rum Tum Tugger asked Jennyanydots. After what seemed like hours the rest of the Jellicle tribe were out of questions and he was finally allowed to see his friend. He'd had his paw looked at, but the cut wasn't deep and Jellylorum had dressed it before she'd left.

If Mistoffelees looked bad before, he was worse now. Although Jennyanydots and Jellylorum had cleaned and bandaged the wounds and washed the blood from his coat, the little tuxedo was not doing so well.

His breathing was ragged and uncomfortably short in length. His chest, which hardly moved with each breath, was completely covered in white bandages, some of which were already turning red from the tom's blood. His paws were also heavily bandaged, the Tugger remembering the state they'd been in when he found the tuxedo. His white face was a sickly pale, and a fine wet sweat had settled on his brow. Rum Tum Tugger could not imagine a time when Mistoffelees' life was in so much peril.

Jennyanydots, the Jellicle 'Auntie' and nurse, gave him a weak – and most likely forced – smile and said. "I'm not sure myself Tugger, I mean he's lost a lot of blood and he is a small tom …"

The Tugger lowered his head. He was afraid that's what Jennyanydots would say. Tantomile and Coricopat had given what assistance they could in the magical department, but from the look they were carrying on their faces as they had left he doubted they'd been able to do much.

A suddenly flash of white meant that Victoria had shot to Mistoffelees side. The young queen – just out of kitten hood – grasped one of Mistoffelees' black, bandaged paws and held it tightly. The two of them had arrived as orphans in the Jellicle junkyard around the same time, and had found family in each other.

Rum Tum Tugger decided that he should let them be alone and exited the car that served as the Jellicle infirmary.

"Well?" Asked Alonzo, who was practically on the edge of his seat on the tyre with worry. He and Mistoffelees were friends, though not as close as Rum Tum Tugger was.

The Tugger shook his head and looked at the ground, not really in a speaking mood.

Skimbleshanks approached him straightening his vest and asked. "Tugger, you know where Munkustrap's disappeared off too? I need to talk to him about my watch, it clashes with my schedule down at the station."

"I don't know where he went, ask Demeter." Rum Tum Tugger said a little harsher then he would of liked, reacting before he had time to think. The railway cat nodded and quickly set off in search of Demeter, obviously not wanting to upset Tugger any further.

"You know Tugger," Alonzo thought aloud, jumping down off the tyre and landing next to the black and leopard tom. "Skimble has a point. It's not like Munkustrap to just walk off, especially when the tribe needs him most. Your brother should be here, sitting on the tyre stressing out with Demeter trying to calm him."

Rum Tum Tugger chuckled and looked up at the black and white tom. "I now know why you're Munk's second, and that is a good point."

He though from a moment, then fixed his silver belt. "Come on then, we'd better find him. He's probably out on the southern path somewhere taking out his anger on whatever is lying around."

Alonzo quickened his pace to keep up with Tugger's large stride. "Still, it's been what – and hour? – since you showed up with Misto, and Munk left a little after that. He wouldn't leave the tribe for that long, would he?"

Now it was Rum Tum Tugger's turn to hasten his pace. "That would be something I'd do, not Munk. You don't think he's gotten himself into some sort of trouble?"

"Maybe he's just met a nice queen."

"Yea, that's as likely as me skipping a date with Bomba. It'd never happen, you know he only has the hots for Demeter."

"Who doesn't know it mate? It's old junkyard news, and everyone knows she likes Munkustrap back, but they're both too chicken to admit it."

"Well then my little trusty sidekick, we'll have to hook those two lovebirds up once Mistoffelees is better." Tugger was trying to stay positive here, and although his mouth said one thing he was thinking 'if Mistoffelees gets better.'

"Mind you Munkustrap would kill us if we even attempted to do something like that."

"So? If it works he'll be too busy with Demeter to worry about us."

"Good point."

"And since when has Munk cared what happens socially in the yard as long as it's not violent?"

"Another good point."

Rum Tum Tugger was beginning to relax. "And also when was the last time that-"

"FILTHY POLLICLE!" A voice sounding uncomfortably like Munkustrap's suddenly shouted from up ahead. It was followed by a hiss of pain, and a loud thud of something hitting metal. Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger exchanged a glance and pelted towards the noises.

What they found was Munkustrap and Macavity in the middle of what seemed like a to-the-death battle, and Munkustrap was losing. The silver tabby was groaning and clutching his right paw, which looked broken. The Tugger realized that the loud thud he'd heard was Munkustrap being slammed into a large metal tin.

Macavity, panting nearby, was covered in slashes and scratches. The ginger tom looked up when Alonzo and Rum Tum Tugger arrived, and had an expression of surprise and hatred across his face, although he took a few steps backwards.

Alonzo immediately raced to Munkustrap's side and bared his teeth, showing Macavity that he was ready to fight. Rum Tum Tugger, not being the biggest fan of combat, also walked to his brother's side, but bent down and inspected his paw instead.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap said confused, making the tom come to the conclusion that his brother was also suffering a bang to the head.

"Yes it's me Munk." Tugger said while keeping an eye on Macavity, who hadn't moved since the two toms had appeared.

"Are you ok?" Alonzo asked. Stupid question, thought Rum Tum Tugger, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yea, fine." Muttered Munkustrap, who seemed to be getting his mind back together.

He tried to rise, but Rum Tum Tugger pushed him back down.

"You are not fine, and do not argue with me brother." He did his best Jennyanydots impression he could manage, causing Alonzo to stifle a laugh.

"How's Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap asked suddenly. Tugger was thinking of a way to twist the magical cats condition around to prevent Munkustrap from panicking but Alonzo cut him off in a quiet voice.

"Macavity's not there."

Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger saw that Macavity had indeed vanished, the only clue to him ever being in the junkyard were a few drops of blood where he'd been standing not a minute ago.

* * *

**Can't be bothered writing much down here cause I'm almost falling asleep at the computer and it's only 5pm. God I need more sleep. **

**Aerryn - _Tugger cooler then Misto? Rum Tum's cool, but not that cool :) As for killing off Misto, you'll just have to wait and see..._**

**Mystitat - _Right, got it. Comply and apply, won't forget. Nope, no slash in this story. I just don't think slash goes well with cats. I know Macavity and Misto revenge fics are everywhere, but they're just so fun to write :)_**

**Tiger Lily21 - _Tugger and Bomba so belong together. Yea, experimenting with cats is fun. Why did J.K.R. have to kill him, I liked him. But I agree with you. If she kills Remus well...(growls and shakes fists). I love Lupin, I wish there had been more of him in H.B.P._**

**Thanks also go to _Jgal_ (I still think P.O.E. is the best Y.G.O. story ever!) and _Maoshu _(My best friends love Tamora Pierce too!) and everyone who's kept reading up to chapter 6. **

**Do I need to say R&R?**

_Desert Thief - I think I'll go to sleep now. (Collapses onto couch.)_


	7. More Bad News

_**Fresh Revenge**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

"Come on bro," Rum Tum Tugger sighed, gently hoisting Munkustrap to his paws, figuring the tabby would not want to be carried. "The others will be wondering where we are, and that paw needs tending." 

"No it doesn't, it's just bruised." Munkustrap said stubbornly. "There are more important things that need to be done then treat a bruised paw."

Tugger shot a pleading look at Alonzo. The black and white tom answered his plea and softly but firmly grabbed Munkustrap's right paw. The silver tabby hissed in pain.

"Alright it may be more then bruised." He finally admitted as the three cats started to walk back to the main yard. "But you still haven't answered my question: how's Mistoffelees?"

"Well …er …he's not dead." Rum Tum Tugger said slowly.

"Not yet anyway." Muttered Alonzo. Tugger cuffed the tom around his ears, but Munkustrap had heard.

"Will you just tell me, I am second in command of the Jellicle tribe for the sake of the Everlasting cat!" Munkustrap snapped. Both Tugger and Alonzo gave him a glance of surprise at the usually calm cat.

Rum Tum Tugger was the first to dare to tell his brother about Mistoffelees. "When we left Misto …well he wasn't doing to flash. Jenny said he's lost a lot of blood and …he isn't the strongest of cats …"

Munkustrap nodded and they kept walking, Tugger and Alonzo keeping a close eye on the silver tabby just to make sure he wasn't hiding any more serious injuries.

The first cat they saw as they entered the junkyard was a black and gold queen who appeared to be biting her lip with worry. As Munkustrap came into her view she let out a cry of relief and in a flash had her arms around the tabby.

"Demeter …can't …breath." Munkustrap managed to gasp through the queen's grip. She released him and instead went to hold his paws. As her paw touch his injured one Munkustrap yelped.

"What happened to your paw Munk?" Demeter asked delicately before abruptly stiffening like a statue as she caught a scent on the wind. She bared her teeth and her claws and hissed in warning. "Macavity."

Alonzo whirled around at the mention of the name and began to scan the area. Munkustrap however, put his intact paw on Demeter's shoulder and quietly comforted her. "Macavity's gone. We had a fight, him and me. Your smelling his scent on me."

Demeter looked at him carefully, and then to be sure sniffed his coat. A shiver flew down her spine, confirming what Munkustrap had said was true. Relieved, the queen leaned against the tabby and relaxed.

Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo exchanged glances that clearly said 'we have to get them together.'

As they made their way to the Jellicle hospital in the old car Alonzo made some plain excuse and darted to one side. Peering over his shoulder – and mane – Tugger saw Cassandra wrapping her slim Siamese arms around him. That meant she didn't have the hots for Mistoffelees, as everyone believed. Speaking of which…

"Munkustrap what have you been doing?" Cried a striped and spotted queen from the dubbed 'TSE' car door. Jennyanydots must have seen the group arrive, and there was no missing Munkustrap's red-dotted coat and shaking right paw. "Get in here right now!"

Rum Tum Tugger would not have been shocked if even Macavity had heard the queen's voice from his secret den, although he hid a laugh as Munkustrap's shoulders slumped. The tabby, closely trailed by Demeter, ducked into the car. Tugger followed, not only because Munkustrap was his brother but also to see how Mistoffelees was doing.

Victoria still clutched one of the tuxedo tom's black paws tightly in her own white ones. Seeing Tugger enter, she lifted her gaze from the magical cat to him, and Tugger saw her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"He hasn't moved. Not so much as a twitch." The white queen blinked, and a silver tear trickled down an already wet cheek. The Tugger started to wonder if Victoria loved Mistoffelees as the brother she never had, or something more.

A curse from Munkustrap made him swing to see what was going on.

Jennyanydots was obviously trying to see if Munkustrap's paw was broken, and it seemed that Munkustrap wasn't enjoying her prodding and moving his stiff claws.

"Well, the good news it that nothing is not broken," said the Jellicle nurse. "But your paw is at least fractured, and I'm pretty sure you need a vet to take a look at this."

Rum Tum Tugger physically saw every conscious cat shiver or shift uncomfortably at the mention of a vet. He could swear that Munkustrap had paled slightly as he said, "Well my owner won't be back at the house for another few hours. Can't you at least do something until then?"

The tiger stripped queen thought for a moment and then began rummaging around under what remained of the driver's seat. She reappeared a second later carrying a handful of bandages and a small splint. She sat Munkustrap down on the remaining front seat.

"This may hurt dearie so try not to scratch." Jennyanydots said smoothly.

"I'm not a kitten anymore Jenny you need not-" He started but as Jennyanydots straightened his paw the leader in training yelped before biting his tongue to keep quiet. His uninjured paw found it's way into one of Demeter's and she grasped it.

Rum Tum Tugger tried not to wince as Jennyanydots straightened his brother's paw then positioned the splint and tightly wrapped his paw before placing Munkustrap's arm in a sling.

She stood back to admire her work. "Just remember to take it off before your owner or any other human you know sees you. Who knows what your human would say if you came home in a cat-made splint and sling."

"As I said before Jenny, I'm not a kitten and I know the rules." Munkustrap relaxed, and Demeter placed her head on his shoulder. Tugger wanted to just say to them to admit how they feel and get together but he knew that now wasn't the right time.

Sudden coughing made Tugger's head snap to where Mistoffelees lay. At the same time a distressed Victoria cried out. "Jenny!"

The small tom's body shook with every cough, but as Tugger moved closer he saw the real reason for Victoria's alarm: small droplets of blood scattered the magical cat's lips and cheeks.

Mistoffelees was coughing blood.

* * *

**Ohh cliff hanger for you all, aren't I just so kind sometimes!**

**Carbucketty - _I feel special that someone as lazy as you liked my story so much they reviewed. (I read heaps, but hardly review any stories as well :) )_**

**Mystica21 - _Yea well only three chapters left, and you've read them all, and I did send you an email when I got your review._**

**Tiger Lily21 - _Lupin RULES! Anyway, I think Munkustrap and Demeter are just meant for each other too, and Munk is my second fave cat. (With Misto first)_**

**Thanks also go to _MaoShu _and _Mystitat_ who reviewed also.**

**Well that's all for this week. It's wet and cold in Tassie at the moment, perfect weather for a doze (yawn). Cya all next week.**

Desert Thief - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	8. Hope Revived

_**Fresh Revenge**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

Jennyanydots reacted like a bullet, and was by Mistoffelees' side within a heartbeat with a clean rag in her paw. With care the queen wiped away the blood that was around the magician's mouth. Mistoffelees stopped coughing but his breathing became shallower, if that was possible.

Jennyanydots handed the cloth to Victoria then turned to Munkustrap, who'd risen to his paws. "I don't know how long he's got left Munk. Could be days or hours depending on various factors."

"No, Misto's gonna be ok isn't he?" Victoria asked with fear and desperation clearly heard in her voice. "He's just got to make it."

Jennyanydots sat down and wrapped her arms around the white queen. "He's coughing blood dear, and that is not a good sign. One of his lungs was probably pierced when Macavity slashed his chest. There's nothing more I can do."

"No, Misto can't die. He just can't." Victoria burst into tears and buried her head in the magical cat's chest, wrapping her arms gently around him. "I can't lose him, not now, not ever!"

Rum Tum Tugger tried to comfort her and sat down beside her, placing his large paws on the little queen's shoulders.

"No one wants Mistoffelees to die," he said, failing to keep the grief from his own voice. "We all love the little tuxedo, but some things you can't prevent. Every feline, whether Jellicle or not, has a time and a place. Misto's time is now and here, surrounded by friends."

Tugger looked up and saw Munkustrap and Demeter looking at him like he'd grown another tail. Tugger himself was surprised he'd been able to find the right words. Maybe he was more like his father then he thought.

Victoria lifted her head from Mistoffelees' chest, her eyes red and still dripping with tears. "But he can't die, not until I …"

The white cat trailed off as she realized she'd said that aloud. Jennyanydots placed a paw softly under her chin and raised her head till they were eye level. "Until you what dear? Come on, your amongst friends here."

Sniffing, Victoria opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying softly. "Until I tell, until I tell him that, that …"

"It's ok Vic," Demeter said using the queen's nickname. "You can tell us."

Victoria brushed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath and said in nothing more then a whisper. "He can't die until I tell him that I love him, and now he'll never know!"

She collapsed into Jennyanydots' fur, crying heavily. Rum Tum Tugger was a little shocked. Everyone knew that Mistoffelees and Victoria were the best of friends, treating each other like the family that they never knew, but love was a totally different thing altogether.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." Said a faint voice that made Tugger's heart stop for about the hundredth time that day.

Mistoffelees' eyes were open, and his mouth curved into a slight, almost mocking smile. The car was silent for only a moment before Victoria squealed with delight and sprang to the tuxedo's side.

She embraced him, still crying but with joy. Mistoffelees tried to return the embrace but was too weak. After what seemed like eternity the white queen released Mistoffelees and looked into his eyes. "So you do love me?"

"Ever since I first laid my eyes upon you." Mistoffelees whispered quietly. Rum Tum Tugger had to admire the kid's style. Mistoffelees tried to say something else, but it was too quiet for any cat to hear.

Victoria leaned closer to listen. Mistoffelees gestured closer, then closer still, until Victoria's face was inches from his own.

Out of nowhere Mistoffelees pulled Victoria towards him and kissed her. Her sapphire eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment. The white cat then returned the kiss, deepening it. They finally stopped when Mistoffelees felt another fit of coughs coming on.

Victoria helped him and wiped away the little blood the young tom coughed up, and then nuzzled his cheek lightly.

"Excuse me but a minute ago Mistoffelees was dying and now he's fine." Munkustrap spoiled the moment. Rum Tum Tugger made a note to talk to him about when it's appropriate to speak when romance is involved. Munkustrap always had to be serious. "How is that possible Jenny?"

Jennyanydots pondered the question as Victoria ran her paw affectionately along Mistoffelees' unscathed cheek. The only sound heard for a few seconds was the purr of the magical cat.

"It may be just a bruised lung," the queen said. "Not punctured. They sometimes bleed slightly, but they're also not usually life threatening."

"So Misto's going to be ok?" Victoria said delighted.

"Weak for the next week yes, but he should recover." Jennyanydots said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure your magic Misto is helping you to heal, for you do heal faster then any other cat here."

Mistoffelees didn't seem to hear her, for he was sharing another long kiss with Victoria. Shooting a glance at Munkustrap and Demeter, Tugger saw the tabby had his arm around the queen, with her head again resting on his shoulder. But what made him smirk was the fact that Demeter was purring quietly.

Figuring he'd leave the two couples alone, Rum Tum Tugger showed himself out, only to get a few view of Alonzo and Cassandra sharing a tender moment.

"Hey tiger." Bombalurina purred from nearby. "You getting this with Alonzo and Cassandra?"

"Guess it's in the water." Muttered Rum Tum Tugger before scooping the red queen into his arms and planting a kiss on her fine lips. She resisted at first, pulling away. Seeing he wasn't kidding around this time, she kissed him back.

Placing the fiery queen back down, the two made their way to a more private part of the junkyard before continuing.

-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-

"I'm glad Misto's going to be ok." Demeter said quietly from Munkustrap's side. Once the tabby had been sure Mistoffelees was going to be fine, he and Demeter had returned to the box they shared.

"So am I Dem, so am I." Munkustrap replied quietly before trying to slow his breathing and turning to the black and gold queen. "Demeter, I was wondering if you, well, if you'd like to be my mate?"

She looked a little taken back, almost shocked. She stuttered. "Oh Munk it's just-"

"No, I understand." The silver tabby moved away, his head hung low. "I mean, I can't offer what other toms can and you need someone stronger to look after you."

Demeter's paw locked itself on his shoulder and spun his around. She then without any warning pulled him close and kissed him. Munkustrap did nothing for a split second, and then smiled as she pulled away.

"You didn't let me finish Munk," she said quietly. "I was going to say it's just that I was about to ask you the same thing."

Munkustrap suddenly felt like he was flying. "So you'll accept?"

Demeter kissed him again, giving him the answer he'd hoped for.

* * *

**I'm in a rush at the moment so I won't say much. Next chapter is the last. (I thought i wrote 10 chapters but it was only nine, weird eh?) Anyway, parents are yelling at me to hurry up from the car so cya all next week!**

**Desert Thief **


	9. We're Not Like Him

_**Fresh Revenge**_

**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cats in any way and have no claim over them. (As much as I'd like to!)

* * *

A few days of peace passed in the junkyard before Mistoffelees was allowed out of Jennyanydots protective care. He and Victoria seemed to disappear for hours at a time, and when they came back Victoria always had a look of joy and amazement on her face, and Mistoffelees usually supported a giddy looking grin. Munkustrap believed he was showing off his magic to the white queen, but didn't say anything.

He and Demeter still had to make it public that they were officially mates, and Munkustrap was currently trying to quiet down all the Jellicle cats to tell them the good news. Old Deuteronomy was not present, but Munkustrap had told him the night before, thinking it was only right his father be the first to know.

"Everyone please I have a few announcements to make." The tabby called over the murmur. Victoria had also asked if she could announce something, but hadn't told Munkustrap what.

The chatter died down. Munkustrap continued. "I know that the events of the last few days have been taxing on us all, but we need to talk about what we as a tribe are going to do about the attacks on two of our members."

Mistoffelees still wore a bandage around his chest, but had used his magic to turn it black and white to match his marking so as he didn't look too out of place. Munkustrap's paw was splinted properly, his owner having taken his to the vet as soon as the tabby had returned home.

"Macavity needs to stopped now!" Yelled Rum Tum Tugger from the back of the group. "We should repay him for what he did to Munk and Misto!"

A few other toms nodded in agreement. Demeter gripped Munkustrap's shoulders and said quietly, "If you go after Macavity now more lives will be lost."

Munkustrap nodded. He didn't want to attack Macavity or get even. "We will not, I repeat will not be attacking Macavity. Every cats here knows he was more henchmen then we do fighting adults."

"So he's just going to get away with it?" Alonzo cried out in rage.

"What are you suggesting we do then?" Munkustrap hissed.

"Find him and stop his evil once and for all." Alonzo shouted. Most of the adult toms yelled in agreement.

"No," Mistoffelees spoke softly. Every cat turned his or her attention to the tuxedo, who continued solemnly. "If we did that we could no longer call ourselves Jellicles. We would be sinking down to his level, is that what you want?"

The tribe was silent.

Mistoffelees coughed slightly before continuing. "Although he attacked me, and almost killed me, I do not want revenge in the manor of which you speak."

"Nor do I." Victoria said softly from his side.

"Or I." Demeter nuzzled Munkustrap's cheek.

Most of the queens followed Victoria and Demeter's lead. The toms stayed silent, although Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo bowed their heads in shame. Munkustrap was a little surprised to see Cassandra tap Alonzo on his shoulder and whisper something in his ear. Bombalurina did something similar: she kissed Tugger on his cheek.

"So it's agreed?" Munkustrap once again assumed control of the discussion. "No cat of the Jellicle tribe shall go after Macavity seeking revenge on what happened a few days ago."

Every cat murmured or nodded in agreement.

"On a happier note-" Tantomile began.

"-Munkustrap has something to tell you." Finished Coricopat.

Munkustrap shot them both looks of puzzlement. The twins usually kept quiet and when they did talk they finished each other's sentences. The kittens regarded them as strange, and it was rumoured they were a witch's cat, although they had not denied or conformed it.

"Well, me and Demeter have another announcement to make." Munkustrap smiled at Demeter and pulled her next to him.

"Munkustrap and I are mates." Demeter said proudly. The cats cheered.

"It's about bloody time," Rum Tum Tugger yelled, making a few other Jellicles laughs. "So who asked first?"

"He did," Demeter said while nuzzling Munkustrap's cheek. "Just before I was about to."

"Magical." Rum Tum Tugger teased, looking at Mistoffelees who immediately dropped his arm that had been around Victoria's shoulders. Munkustrap chuckled as Tugger winked at the young tom, who blushed a deep scarlet. Victoria giggled then stepped forward.

"I also have something to say," she said with a grin at Mistoffelees, whose white cheeks were now totally red. "Mistoffelees and I are now also mates."

More cheers erupted from the cats. Alonzo cried out "You go Misto!"

Munkustrap and Demeter laughed at the tuxedo as he smiled shyly. Victoria yanked him forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A few toms hooted. Munkustrap felt Demeter turn him around to face her.

"You know," she said softly while running a paw along Munkustrap's back. "That looks like fun."

"Want to give it a go?" Munkustrap teased. Demeter smiled at him for a second and then did the same thing that Victoria had done to Mistoffelees. More hoots from the Jellicles. When they parted Munkustrap looked into Demeter's eyes.

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

* * *

**Well that's it. The end. No more. So what did ya all think? I realize the 'revenge on misto' fic has been done many times over, but I had fun doing it so I don't care :)**

**Mystica21: _Fantastic four again! Oh well I saw it twice too, so I can't really talk. At least N. and M. didn't flame me this chapter. I'll catch ya on Monday. (I really should finish off the next Cats story shouldn't I?)_**

**Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT: _Dude, nice to see you again. Munkustrap didn't die, and he got the girl, so it all works out :)_**

**Thanks also go out to _Tiger Lily21 _and _ShuraChan _who reviewed. Review responses to this chapter will either be answered in the first chapter of my next cats fic (If I can ever finish it, yes I've started it) or I'll just put another chapter up with just review responses.**

**Well that's it from me for a while. But don't worry, I have school holidays in two weeks, so hopefully I'll put up another Cats story around that time. (This one is completely origional, so relax.) Hope to catch your reviews for it,**

**_Desert Thief - 'Eagles may soar but weasels don't get stuck in jet engines.'_**

****


End file.
